Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)
|image = Queen of Mars.JPG |caption = Candace becoming the Queen of Mars |season = 1 |production = 123B |broadcast = 47 |story = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |ws = John Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director = Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us = March 20, 2009 |xd = February 18, 2009 |international = September 11, 2008 (see below for the full list) |pairedwith = "Unfair Science Fair" |dvd=''The Daze of Summer'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} While Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet to build a portal to Mars, Candace thinks no one, not even her friends, wants to talk to her. An accidental trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz shop for supplies for his baking soda volcano. (Season 1 finale) Episode Summary At the same time that Baljeet tells Phineas and Ferb his problem about his portal to Mars, Candace is sitting in her room with her cell phone. She tries calling Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, and some of her old friends, but none of them pick up. Candace thinks they are all avoiding her and walks outside. As she walks feeling lonely and wishing to go to a far away place, Candace sees Phineas and Ferb's bikes at Baljeet's house and wonder what are they doing there. As Candace sees the portal to Mars they built for Baljeet and hears that it can take people to far away places she walks inside happily of being able to leave Danville. When Candace realizes the actual destination of the portal at that moment, the portal breaks, leaving her stranded on Mars. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from his latest evil scheme, only to find Doofenshmirtz telling Perry he is behind schedule and asking Perry if he wants to join him on a shopping trip. As Candace looks for help she sees a Mars Rover and jumps in front of it, waving her arms to try to get attention from the rover's operators. However, the man who watches the Mars Rover quits and shuts down the rover. Candace steps on it in a rage of anger and a few Martians that were nearby spot her destroying it. They meet her and bring her to their lair, crowning Candace as the the Queen of Mars. Candace gets excited and starts singing about her new found friends, calling a few Martians "good Stacy" and "good Jenny". Phineas and Ferb finish fixing the portal and jump in to save Candace. They hear her singing and drive over to where she is. when Phineas and Ferb arrive, the Martians see their cart and begin bouncing on it, thinking it is another Mars Roves. Candace tells Phineas and Ferb about the Martians and how she got crowned their queen. Phineas and Ferb spend some time with the Martians explaining what is a science fair, getting them excited to start their own. Back in Danville while Doofenshmirtz and Perry are shopping they crash into another shopping cart, which appears being used by Major Monogram and Carl, giving all four having a brief and awkward moment. Candace eventually get tired of having her subjects follow her everywhere and she tells the Martians if she can a break from them. The Martians agree with a break but only if they follow her, Candace explains that even though she doesn't spend every single minute with them, it doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate what they're doing for her. The Martians get hostile towards Phineas and Ferb, believing they arrived to kidnap their queen. Candace wishes them peace and jumps in the cart with Phineas and Ferb. The Martians become angry and join together to form an enormous Martian that chases Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. ".]] Phineas uses Candace's cellphone to call Baljeet, asking him to open the portal now. Candace wonders how Phineas can get bars for her cellphone in Mars as Baljeet obeys the orders and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace get out. Candace runs back to her home to show Linda the images the Martians had done for her, an evidence that she was in Mars and that she is right about Phineas and Ferb's daily schemes. Meanwhile, Doof fires his very first Inator for an old test and zaps the face of Candace on Mars just as Candace was about to reveal the face of her crowning achievement on Mars to Linda via her new telescope. Linda expresses that the figure looks like a Rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig. Sad and alone again, Candace's friends show up to meet her and cheer her up. They explain why they couldn't reach her as Jenny had a dental appointment, Jeremy took Suzy to the movies, and Stacy asks if Candace ever got her text message. Candace admits she thought they were avoiding her only to lead an unknown guy to admit he was actually avoiding Candace. Candace asks if she knows him and he says it works perfectly and leaves behind a confused Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny. Transcript Songs *''Don't Even Blink'' (Instrumental) *''Queen of Mars'' (Voted #9 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) End Credits 24 hours later, Doofenshmirtz ends up in Mars and the Martians are about to crown him king, but instead, they crown the bicarbonate volcano. He is heard yelling, "Oh come on!!" during the logo. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's Entrance to Lair He enters through the file cabinet in the Flynn-Fletcher house's Living Room. (Same as Unfair Science Fair) Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is another version of the episode "Unfair Science Fair". * Major Monogram, Carl, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz meet in the grocery store without getting into a conflict. Major Monogram even moves in order to let Doofenshmirtz go on. * This episode reveals that Major Monogram makes Carl sit in the cart whenever he goes shopping. * Ferb speaks a different dialect of Martian than the rest of the Martians do, but they are able to understand him. Ferb's line in Martian is his line in English played backwards. The Martians' language however, if played backwards, are not English sentences, but appear to be phonetic interpretations of English words backwards. See "Allusions", below for more information. * Candace, when she calls Jenny, states herself as Candy. * Someone has been trying to avoid Candace so well that he even refers to himself as "Unknown guy". * Though Candace loves Jeremy, she didn't take note of not being able to see Jeremy if she went to Mars. * The flag semaphore signs Candace uses are H-E-Y. Production Information * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html :: Candace feels rejected by her friends, so she steps into Baljeet's science fair project which transports her to Mars, where she is worshiped by the Martians. Now it's up to Phineas and Ferb to bring Candace back down to earth. * International premieres: ** September 11, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) ** January 23, 2009 (Disney Channel Germany) * Previous titles for this episode were "Unfair Science Fair, The Return" and "Return to Science Fair". * In the US, this was the last Season 1 episode ran. Errors * The boys did have Perry when they came over (he is seen following them out of the backyard in Unfair Science Fair), so Perry should not be able to enter his lair (he's at Baljeet's house), and Candace should not have walked by him before he enters his lair. However, It's possible that Perry simply went back to Phineas and Ferb's house. * When the Martians ask Candace to break another rover, it starts out as having treads attached to three wheels in a triangle on each side, but after Candace stomps on it three times. It becomes a vehicle with three wheels in a straight line on each side, like the one she tried to signal and then broke before she met the Martians. * Technically, it would be impossible to live and breathe on Mars, since there is very little oxygen. Of course, martians don't exist either. *When Ferb says "They say fine, but not without them.", his eyes are far from his hair. *When Doofenshmirtz fires the ray into space you can see Mars in the background. However the ray went off course and shouldn't have hit Mars. *Candace's neck became short when she was on Mars. Continuity * The Portal momentarily connects with Earth's past in prehistoric times. A tyrannosaurus that is seen appears very similar to the one that chased Phineas, Ferb and Candace in "It's About Time!" *Before the man watching the Rover's progress is shouting about Mars, the beginning of Watchin' and Waitin' from "Don't Even Blink" can be heard. *This is the second episode where Major Monogram appears, but has no lines. The first time he didn't speak is during "It's About Time!". * Jenny, from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" returns, and Candace states they haven't seen each other since then. * Candace calls Olga and Chicago Joe, her voice coach and personal trainer from The Curse of the Princess Monster ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Allusions * One of the statues the martians made looks like the Statue of Liberty. * When the Martians rebuild the Rover, they shout "Yensid" which is Disney spelled backwards. The Martians also say "Erimnevop," which is Povenmire spelled backwards. When Ferb speaks Martian "Meht tuohtiw ton tub enif yas yeht" He is just saying his line "They say fine but not without them" backwards. * The destroyed Candace face on Mars' surface looks like the Red Face, a well-known landmark on the planet's surface. * The owner of Taco Teepee is disparagingly called "Cooks with Grease" by the manager of Mr. Slushy Dawg, a reference to the character "Dances with Wolves" from the movie of the same name. * The title is a reference to Apocalypse Now Redux, an extended version of Apocalypse Now with extra footage. * When Candace calls Jenny she refers to herself as Candy. This may be a reference to the character in Dave the Barbarian nicknamed Candy whose real name is Candace. * This episode is similar to The Lion King 1 and 1/2 because the concept of the same story told in this episode originated from the above film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (non-speaking cameo) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy and the Mr. Slushy Burger manager Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html * Brenda Song as Wendy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Kevin Michael Richardson, Brian Stepanek, Kari Wahlgren *Uncredited: Alyson Stoner as Jenny *Uncredited: Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens of Mars :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes